Light Capsule
.]] The , also known as , and '''Armor Capsule', is a feature from the Mega Man X series. Dr. Light created several capsules and hid them in different locations, all of them containing a hologram of Dr. Light, which gives a message for X and a power-up, usually parts of an armor, although in some games he also gives a full armor, chips that enhance the power of the current armor, or a secret technique. In some games like Mega Man X7, Dr. Light's messages appear to be recorded reproductions, while in others like Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6 it appears he is sentient and aware of his surroundings, interacting with the person that found the capsule and talking about recent events. Standard Capsule Locations ''Mega Man X Mega Man X2 Mega Man X3 Mega Man X4 Web Spider stage: Very easy. In the waterfall portion of Area 1, there will be an opening in the wall. It's in there. Cyber Peacock stage: Gain an "S" rank in the third area of Area 1. Storm Owl stage: In Area 2, there will be an opening lined with spikes in the ceiling. Use Lightning Web to get up there. There's two of them, grab each one. Magma Dragoon stage: In Area 2 after the "jumping" lava and small floating rocks, dash-jump up after walking right a little. Destroy the rocky blocks with Twin Slasher. Mega Man X5 Crescent Grizzly stage: In the rocky area, use Zero's double jump to go up the ceiling pit. Tidal Whale stage: In the old ship, in plain sight. Use charged Goo Shaver to open the wood (you need to complete this level to get this weapon). Volt Kraken stage: Collect all yellow-and-blue orbs in the car part. Shining Firefly stage: There's a ceiling hole at the end of the stage. Climb up it to find the capsule. Dark Necrobat stage: Hop down the hole just before the boss gate. Direct an F-Laser through the tunnels and once done, make it destroy the door right next to you. Spiral Pegasus stage: Falcon Armor needed. On the diagonally-going lift, before finding the spiked platform, fly up to find it. Burn Dinorex stage: Grab the Ride Armor and hop down the lava-filled hole. If you reach the wall, backtrack to the fork (you may have not noticed it). Climb up, then dash-jump to the right. Spike Rosered stage: Falcon Armor needed. During the yellow ropes part, fly up the opening in the ceiling. Mega Man X6 Commander Yammark stage: When dropping down the hole, walk through the opening in the wall. Ground Scaravich stage: In one of the Nightmare sections. Blaze Heatnix stage: After the second Nightmare Snake, climb up the ledges in the small room. Wall jump up even more and use Blade Armor's Mach Dash to get up. If there is a silver block blocking (ha ha) the way, visit Commander Yammark's stage. Blizzard Wolfang stage: Near the room with the Heart Tank. Use Blade Armor's Mach Dash to the ledge above. Rainy Turtloid stage: In the room with many spiked tunnels. Use a perfect air-dash through. You'll notice it's the right one if you have to do the air-dash not once but twice. Metal Shark Player stage: Go past the ladder after the second ceiling crusher hall. Once down the ladder, do a dash-jump coupled with a Jumper or a Speedster chip. Shield Sheldon stage: Just before the boss, head down instead of right. Solve the puzzles and when dropping down, go through the left wall. Infinity Mijinion stage: After the mid-boss, jump in the blue portal and walk left. Mega Man X7 Soldier Stonekong stage: On the first two ape heads stacked on one another, dash-jump to the left. Flame Hyenard stage: At the second giant snake enemy, climb down the hole. Snipe Anteator stage: On one of the two orange platforms divided with a wall. Jump to flip gravity, walk to the other one, jump again. Wind Crowrang stage: At the fork of three paths. Take the left one. Mega Man X8 Bamboo Pandamonium stage: Ride armor needed. It's on a ledge, with a wall lined with spikes. Do what you need. Optic Sunflower stage: After clearing four training rooms, it's behind some glass, only destroyed with Squeeze Bomb. Dark Mantis stage: At the last elevator room, wall-jump up the right wall. Gravity Antonion stage: In the room after the mid-section, pass the blocks and into a small cubby. Earthrock Trilobyte stage: Break the batteries with Melt Creeper. Opening Stage: On your second trip through, walk through the door that was locked at first. Avalanche Yeti stage: At the very end of the stage, spot a large platform and double-jump up. Then, use Shining Ray to open the ice. Burn Rooster stage: Once you see a Reploid generating an electric shield, destroy it then head left. Wall-jump up to find it. Mega Man Xtreme'' (Armor Parts) ''Mega Man Xtreme'' (Zero Scramble) ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' (X) ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' (Zero) Hidden Capsule Items Hidden Light Capsules are recurring themes throughout several of the Mega Man X games. They are all capsules that are usually hidden well within one of the final stages of the game, and have a certain requirement for the capsule to appear. The first three hidden capsules bestow X with a powerful attack, and the subsequent two grant X with a powerful armor. These special upgrades cannot be saved by passwords, so, if the game is reset, the player must replay the level again. The upgrades from X5 and Maverick Hunter X are exempt to this, since such games omitted passwords in favor of the console's save features (the PlayStation and the PSP, respectively). Hadouken The is a secret move Capcom included in Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. It is based on the Hadouken attack from the Street Fighter series, and is executed in the same way. In fact, in some versions of the game, X shouts the name of the attack, just like the Street Fighter series. While X's health gauge is full and he is on the ground, input the combination: ↓↘→+ATTACK. X should unleash a powerful energy ball. It is the most powerful attack from the game, causing 32 damage, being able to destroy most bosses and enemies in a single hit, with the exception of Mole Borer, Anglerge, Cruiziler, Utuboros, Thunder Slimer, RT-55J and Wolf Sigma. As the health of those enemies is above 32, they are killed with 2 hits, except for the Utuboros that takes 3 hits, and the Wolf Sigma who is immune to it. In Maverick Hunter X, both of them are killed in one hit. To obtain the Hadouken, obtain every Sub Tank, Life Up and Armor Parts. Play through Armored Armadillo's stage until the last rolling platform. As the platform bursts out of the tunnel and through the sky, dash-jump off of the platform and ascend the wall right on top of the gate to Armored Armadillo. There should be a Life Energy pellet. Depending on what console the game is played on, instructions will differ from this point: *SNES, PlayStation 2, GameCube: Collect the Life Energy item and restart the level (people usually jump into the large bottomless pit to restart at the halfway point rather than the beginning), and repeat until Dr. Light's capsule appears next to the pellet. Four trips are required. *PC: X must have a full life and weapon energy before he reaches the energy pellet to get Dr. Light's capsule to appear. *PSP, iPhone: X must take no damage from the time he dies and teleports back into the stage to the moment he touches Dr. Light's capsule. In Maverick Hunter X, X must not take any damage, and it will be there. Regardless, Dr. Light will be wearing a Karate uniform (Gi) when he teaches X the Hadouken. In the Japanese versions and English iOS version of the game, Light says that he trained on the great waterfalls ("dai bakufu" in Japanese) visible on the background of the stage, and developed a technique that he will teach to X. He also makes a joke, in the Japanese version saying that by "bakufu", he doesn't mean the Edo bakufu. In the English iOS version his joke was replaced by him saying that he planned to call his technique "Hachoo-ken" in honor of the terrible cold he caught while training in the cold torrents.The Reploid Research Lavatory: iScript Mega Man X Shoryuken is the technique learned in Mega Man X2. It is based on a Street Fighter attack of the same name like the Hadoken. It is executed with →↓↘+ATTACK while X is at full health and on the ground. X will surround his arm with fire and perform a powerful uppercut, causing massive damage to its targets. While it is believed to kill all bosses in one hit, it does not. If the edge of the boss is grazed, it takes heavy damage, but does not kill it entirely. In order to receive the Shoryuken capsule, X must own every other item in the game. The Shoryuken capsule can be found in Agile's station of the X-Hunters' fortress. After navigating the vertical passage with the jet platforms, let the Bat Bones follow him. Shoot one with the Crystal Hunter to reach the ladder. Ascend it to reach a spike-riddled challenge. It consists of a large sea of spikes, a safe area, and a [ shaped passage of spikes. To pass the first part, allow another Bat Bone to follow X. When X runs into it, use his invincibility to quickly cross the sea of spikes. The second part is more difficult: Either use an air-dash for one part of it and a charged-up Speed Burner for the other, or allow another bat to follow X and air-dash to cross the second part. Afterwards, have X slide down the left wall. X will drop into a corridor with the Shoryuken capsule inside, after getting an amusing message from Dr. Light: "Wow! You're so cool! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" In Mega Man X2 the Shoryuken can also be reached from the lower path by using the Crystal Hunter in the nearby Pararoid R-5.YouTube: Mega Man X2 - Bottom Route Shoryuken Get 'Shotokan' In Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2, X can find the Shotokan moves, which allows him to use both, the Hadouken and the Shoryuken (written as Hadou-ken and Shouryu-ken in the games). To execute it, X must be on the ground and fully charge his buster with the B button. When the B button is released while holding ↓, X will release the Hadouken. If released while holding ↑, he uses the Shoryuken. Most of the items from the games are required to make the capsule appear. *In Mega Man Xtreme, it's located in the second final stage, where the player fights Serges. There is a ladder near a spiked wall that can't be reached. Use the second Switch-type Elevator that appears until the top to reach the ladder. After the checkpoint, the way to pass through the spikes is similar to Mega Man X2, needing to Air Dash, the Speed Burner, and slide in the left wall until passing by a small passage, where Dr. Light will give the Shotokan moves. *In Mega Man Xtreme 2, the Shotokan capsule is located in Berkana's stage, in the long area with spiked walls before the boss room. Air Dash or Dash Jump from the last moving platform and pass through the green wall to the right to find it. Hyper Chip The is a hidden upgrade for the Third Armor in Mega Man X3. It allows X to take advantage of all four enhancement chips at once. The armor gains a striking gold color after obtaining the Hyper Chip. To obtain the Hyper Chip, X must have acquired every single available item in the game except for the enhancement chips. In the first station of Dr. Doppler's fortress, a room below the Ride Armor platform with rolling balls is the target. Drop down the first pit when spiked balls are in sight. Slide down the left wall, and X will fall into a hidden corridor with the Hyper Chip capsule inside. Again, X must have a full life gauge when approaching the capsule's location, so it's recommended to use the Ride Armor or Zero to avoid damage. *In the Mega Man X Legacy Collection the achievement/trophy/medal for collecting the Hyper Chip is named "Always Believe In Your Soul", which is a line from the song Gold by Spandau Ballet, referencing the new golden colour this gives the Third Armor. Ultimate Armor/Black Zero Capsule The two best armors in Mega Man X5, the Ultimate Armor and Black Zero, can be obtained without a code. In the third Zero Space stage, there is a vertical shaft that leads to a capsule, which appears regardless of item collection rates (it is possible to have collected ZERO items and obtained NO weapons, as shown in various SDA speedruns). To get the Ultimate Armor, the player must reach the capsule without any armor and be the standard "X". After obtaining it, the Ultimate Armor must be selected from the Stage Select screen. When receiving the Black Zero enhancement as Zero, however, he is automatically upgraded, and cannot be restored to his standard armor. Strangely enough, like most of the secrets featured, this upgrade was given to Zero by Dr. Light as well, the latter even stating he made it for Zero. It is also possible to unlock both in the same game. To perform this, the player must enter the capsule with either X or Zero. However, the second the player gets the character's armor, purposely lose all lives (or quit or soft reset, then pick "Continue" from the title screen and pick "Use Current Data"). Next, return with the other character, get the armor, and both will be available. Other games Dr. Light's hologram appeared inside the Avengers Tower in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, where he appears to have a function similar to Marvel's J.A.R.V.I.S., giving information and suggestions to the heroes. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The capsule X is sealed in in Dr. Light's Laboratory is identical to a Light Capsule in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics. Dr. Light, alongside Dr. Wily, Dr. Cossack, Roll, and Auto, made a small capsule containing a warning message about the Wily Walker, which Mega Man dropped near the Wily Walker to be found in the future. In 21XX, Dr. Cain found the capsule after accidentally activating the Wily Walker, which gives a warning about the machine's chemical weapons. The capsule also contains a small hologram of the Wily Walker with a full rundown of its weapons, specifically where the chemical weapons are housed, which Sigma memorizes before the capsule's power fails. ''Rockman X'' manga In the Rockman X manga, X encounters a Light Capsule when going after Chill Penguin. In the Rockman X2 manga, only Dr. Light's hologram appear, the capsules being absent. In the Rockman X4 manga, X goes after Dr. Light and obtains the Ultimate Armor from a capsule. ''Rockman X Mega Mission 2 In the Carddass, Zero finds a capsule and obtains the Energy Armor. Rockman X Mega Mission 4 Return X found a capsule and infected it with the Limited, using it to increase his power and create an army to fight against X. In the debris of two Reploids created in the capsule, Himmel and Berg, X found parts of the Grow Up Armor, equipping it to fight againt Grow X. At one point, the capsule goes out of control and changes into a Mother Limited, and Grow X merged with it to become Doppler X. It is unknown what happened with the capsule after the battle. Gallery MMXCapsule.png|Concept art from ''Mega Man X. XtremeLegUpgrade.png|Light Capsule in Mega Man Xtreme. 03-Satton.png|Light Capsule in Mega Man X6. X7Capsule.png|Light Capsule in Mega Man X7. MMX8LightCapsule.jpg|Light Capsule in Mega Man X8. MegaManArchieC034-X2.jpg|X's capsule in Mega Man #34. ArchieXCapsule.png|X's capsule in Mega Man #34. RXLightCapsule.png|Light Capsule in the Rockman X manga. X4Light.jpg|Light Capsule in the Rockman X4 manga. RX7HeadParts.png|Light Capsule in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. MMC058.jpg|Light Capsule in Rockman X Mega Mission 2. Music References Category:Mega Man X series